


Vampire Meet Other Supernatural Creature

by WerepuppyBlack



Category: Young Dracula
Genre: Gen, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2017-10-25 14:19:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerepuppyBlack/pseuds/WerepuppyBlack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a further education seminar, Vlad realises his family are not the only 'weird' family in Stokely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published at fanfiction.net: 11-13-09
> 
> A/N: Introducing a new original character. He is going to show up in the Chronicles story, but well ... there's background, so here, have the background. Reviews are cookies which are love!

No one wanted their kids to go to Tanybyrn, and if they did end up at Tanybyrn, well, that was simply something that wasn't talked about. Stokely Grammar was the much preferred school, consistently gaining better results in exams and on league tables. Also to the school's credit was that Stokely enforced a much stricter uniform policy. It was always noticeable which students at the local chip shop at lunchtime went to which school. The fights between the schools were the stuff of legends, but that never stopped them being brought together to make up big numbers for trips, or things along those lines. Especially when it came to the senior years, which were really quite small in number.

This was one of those times, certain form classes from each school was chosen at randomly to attend a positive choices seminar taking place in the local cinema – which doubled as a theatre, and a bingo hall. This seminar: _**Positive Choices Means A Positive You**_ , was one in a series by the government aimed at setting up those in their last years at school with a variety of real world knowledge, and information about what they could do following school. Of course, there were many complaints about having to attend said seminar, until the students found out that it got them out of classes for a day, then they were all willing to go.

"I should have just stayed at home today." Well, expect perhaps one.

"Oh come on Vlad! Cheer up, at least we've not got double maths today," Robin grinned widely. That was the appeal in coming to the seminar for him; he _hated_ double maths. "An' you can get good ideas for jobs an' college an' that," he added, seeing old Jenkins glowering over at them. Mr. Jenkins was one of those teachers who always found themselves being roped into supervising when they'd rather do something else. Vlad gave a look to Robin, waiting until Jenkins was out of earshot before speaking.

"My point is Robin," he hissed, "that there's not a lot of point in me looking for what I'm going to do when my future's already been laid out for me." Robin always seemed to forget that little fact, though if it was accidentally or a deliberate act Vlad could never tell as both seemed highly likely. It _was_ Robin they were talking about after all. "When you're born into the Living Dead Club there isn't much you can do in the way of life altering careers," he added moodily.

"Well, except you," Robin pointed out. "You are the Grand High Vampire, after all." Vlad rolled his eyes. "You don't know how lucky you are Vlad. Mam says I'm to go to the local college if I don't do well in the exams, but Dad says he's gonna get me a placement apprenticeship like he did with Ian." It was interesting, they had been sure that Ian would be the one to stay on at school and go off to university, while Paul got an apprenticeship. As if often happens, what people expect is not always what the reality of it was. Paul was studying to become a PE teacher, and his work with the lower school sports team while at Stokely, plus the fantastic reference given by Jenkins, had secured his place on the course. "I really don't want to be a plumber," Robin pulled a fact at the very idea.

Vlad rolled his eyes. What was with Robin finding a normal life so terrible? "Robin I really don't – hey! Watch it!" he called mid-sentence, as someone walked right into him, not looking where they were going. The other person was a wiry looking boy, easily taller than Vlad and Robin. He was a Tanybyrn student, wearing his uniform to the loosest of standards. His white shirt was worn as a jacket, with a grey t-shirt worn underneath. His tie – black with a yellow strip and a light blue one with the school symbol between them – was left simply hanging around his neck. He seemed to be wearing black jeans instead of trousers. It simply never would have passed at Stokely.

"Sorry," he said, giving an apologetic shrug of his shoulder, "didn't mean to go upsetting y'all." Robin and Vlad exchanged looks. A Southern accent, but who would willingly move to Stokely. Well, apart from vampires fleeing from an angry peasant mob. "Was just tryin' to find a friend," he said, moving past them. As he past Vlad, they both shivered at the exact same moment, turning to look at each other with a sense of shock tinged with a perhaps a little taste of horror. The boy stepped away from Vlad, hesitantly at first, but then breaking into quicker steps, as if he were desperate to get away from him.

"What was all that about?" Robin asked. When he got no answer, he turned to look directly at his friend. "Vlad?" he called softly. Vlad was still staring out at where the other boy had ran to, looking thoroughly confused by now.

"It was ... I don't know, Robin," Vlad said, "but I'm going to find out."

 **xXx**

"You're not entirely human," Vlad said, finding the boy later on that afternoon. Robin had become distracted at a booth talking about art courses, and showing possible avenues for work, including with some of his favourite comic titles. The boy turned to face him, his jaw locking and unlocking before he spoke.

"You're not even alive," he replied. "Vampire?" he hazarded a guess, looking as though he didn't really want to hear the answer. Vlad nodded, and the boy paled slightly, though managed to look more relaxed at the same time. "My name's Sam," he said, "I'm a Shifter." Vlad nodded once more, a slight look of dawning comprehension appearing on his face. Of course he would have a Southern Accent; it was common knowledge that the Southern states in America were the preferred homes of many shifters, and weres.

"I'm Vlad," he told Sam, who gave his own nod in return. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two supernatural creatures, neither of whom were at ease with the other's company. "Tanybyrn?" he questioned. Sam gave a look.

"Not all of us get private tutors as kids, vampire," he said, looking away in annoyance. "I was a pack cub, my reading and writing weren't developed as much as other skills," he admitted with a shrug. "Stokely Grammar?" he asked, nodding at the badge on Vlad's blazer pocket. Vlad gave a small shrug.

"Nearest the castle," he said. Sam nodded. To anyone else, this would appear like two friends catching up. The actuality of it was far different. For as long as anyone could remember, there had always been a slight antagonism between vampires and shifters/weres. It was slight as most did manage to get past it eventually, but the antagonism was not a deliberate choice between the two creatures. It was something that instinctively clenched in the pit of each boy's stomach. Their questions were carefully chosen, marking out each other's territory. There was a brief pause. "Hopefully, we'll talk sometime?" Vlad asked, giving a nervous smile

Sam returned it with a friendly one. "I'd like that." Vlad nodded once more, turning to go and find Robin.

A shifter and a vampire both in the same small town in Wales. Funny how everything in Vlad's life lately sounded like something out of a television show.


	2. Cinema

They met again at the cinema.

It was a vampire movie marathon: a triple bill of some of the best vampire movies to come out of the 20th century, and Robin had dragged Vlad along on the basis that Vlad should enjoy it for the horrible inaccuracies at the very least. Vlad rolled his eyes, it was just easier to go along with Robin than it was to argue with him sometimes, it did make for less headaches. He had made them go along early, so as to get the best seats in the screening room. Robin, of course, was dressed in full vampire geek get up, with the darkest clothes he owned, his cape fluttering behind him, and even make up on his face to make him paler than usual. Oddly enough, for once Robin didn't stick out. A group of drama students had also shown up in similar outfits for the showing.

There was also a decent sized group of kids their own age there. Vlad straightened up, recognising the feel of another supernatural creature in the air. He looked around; see the familiar face and nodding slightly, moving over to where Robin was beckoning him. "Isn't it great Vlad? A proper vampire film fest, Stokely's never had one of these before," he enthused, grinning widely. "An' look, people are getting right into it. Not as good as me though," he grinned at Vlad, expecting a confirmation of this.

"Yes Robin," Vlad sighed. "'Course none of them actually are friends with a vampire," he added dryly. Robin shot him a look. "Come on, I'll buy you popcorn," Vlad grinned slightly, moving over to the concession stand. "Two popcorn please," he said. When he was handed the boxes he turned around, and almost banged into Sam.

"Y'all better stop doing that," Sam smiled brightly, "guy might start thinking you mean do to him harm." Vlad gave a soft laugh. "You here for the movies?" Sam asked, making polite conversion. It was clear to both boys that being in each other's company was still a little bit mutually irritating for the pair, but they were doing their best to get past it.

"Vlad? Who's this?" Robin came up, taking his box of popcorn and eyeing Sam with suspicion. "One of the Tanybyrn lot, in't he?" There was a scorn in Robin's voice Vlad had never heard before. On his look, Robin shrugged his shoulders. "Old habits," he gave as an explanation, "sorry," he added, turning to Sam, who just shrugged it off. "So... who is he then?" he asked, munching on some of the popcorn. Bit salty, but then cinema popcorn was always a bit salty.

"I'm Sam," the shifter answered holding out a hand for Robin to shake. He looked at Vlad, asking the obvious question silently. On Vlad's nod, Sam grinned slightly. As Robin took his hand to shake, he said: "I'm a Shifter."

Robin's popcorn went flying.


End file.
